She's not mine
by LivingPuppet
Summary: A series of short (very short im so sorry) oneshots that deal with Kakuzu and Sakura and what would happen if she was his kid and he felt kinship with her. Warning I have no clue what im doing send help.
1. Chapter 1

Bright green eyes stared at him. A very familiar shade of green eyes. The pink hair, however, was only slightly familiar to him. Pink hair and acid green eyes on a four year old girl, however, was not familiar to him. At all.

Even if she was his (which he made sure me left no evidence of being in a village), he was pretty sure that any child of his would be strong enough to fend for themselves.

This child, this pink haired acid green eyed child, was not his.

If only for the sole fact that she was doing nothing about these girls picking on her forehead.

(He faintly remembered his own childhood. He broke many kids arms for saying anything about his forehead.) (He's still a little self-conscious about his, but with his forehead protector on, nobody can tell how big it is.)

He doesn't even notice when the tiny four year old child disappears, but he does notice when one of the girls picking on her trips (somehow) straight into dog shit. Her screaming made it impossible not to notice. Especially when he can clearly see something stretched by the trees causing the girl to fall face first into it.

(He later learns that the pink haired girls name is Sakura.)

He convinces himself that no, she wasn't his.

(He cross refrences where her mother was with where he was and the timing of it. She is his.)

He shrugs it off and keeps tabs on her.

(he might or might not have sent her a weapon he stole.)

.

.

.

(It still had a bit of blood on it.)


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura recognizes tall and scary from her mom's description of her biological father. He looks cooler than she thought he would be. He wasn't as scary as her mom would always tell her.

"Sakura, if you somehow manage to run into him, run or play dead. Do not speak to him. Run far, far away."

(She briefly wonders why she only got the green in her eyes, and not the red too.)

She wanted to impress him, and he was a ninja. A missing ninja at that. It would be difficult. She would have to think long and hard about what she would do if she ever met him. Although he wasn't around, he was very important to her.

Impressing him would be hard, she thought to herself

Or, it would've been, if Ami hadn't been picking on her that afternoon.

 _Easy,_ Inner cackled. _Just stand up for yourself and beat that girl._ Sakura ignored her other personality, if Inner was going to be rude then she wouldn't get any attention.

All Sakura would need to do, was pull a distraction and push Ami into a trap.

It was all very ninja-y. At least, that's what Sakura though anyways.

She was really happy that she at least got to meet him, if only briefly.

'What do I need to pull this off? Ninja wire… I can get that from the training areas, they never pick up there stuff…'

Carefully crafting her plan with Inner, she soon figured a plan.

Too bad she didn't get to use that plan. Sakura was forced to improve.

Although, it was very funny watching Ami panic about the doggy doodoo on her face.

If the pretty dagger was anything to go by, she thinks she impressed him.

* * *

caribbianbeauty17: I'll probably try to make longer chapters as I go along.


	3. Chapter 3

He wonders why he continuously checks on her. It's not like she's anything special to him.

"OI! Bastard, why are we in Konoha _again_?" And he continuously wonders why he drags his team mate here too.

He doesn't bother answering the zealot. He has other things to worry about.

Such as the pink haired child that wasn't (she totally was) his. He wonders if she truly was his. They _did_ have the same acid green eyes, and almost the same skin tone. Hers was much darker than her mothers, but it was much lighter than his. And, at times, nearly the same greedy gaze when it came to certain things. For him it was money, but for her, it was nearly anything.

Kleptomaniac, he decided. A minor case of it though.

He leaves a book on how to lockpick and pickpocket on her desk, and one lockpick.

He wasn't going to waste supplies if she doesn't get the hang of it.

A few days later, he watches her in three in the morning lockpicking a locksmiths house and silently creeps through the house grabbing a small amount of supplies for lockpicking. (Ironically, she had locked the locksmith in his bathroom. The humor of it doesn't escape him.)

(She had just turned seven too.)

(Hidan is confused as hell. He still doesn't understands why they're there.)

(He's mostly bitching about how he can't sacrifice.)

"So fucker," Hidan smirked. "Who's the chick?"

Kakuzu stiffened, then slowly turned. If Hidan thought he had one this round, he was dead wrong.

He was punched several buildings away and landed in a trash bin as Sakura was walking home from the academy.

Surprisingly, she didn't notice him at all as her focus was on the book she was reading. Or, if she did notice him, she simply ignored him.

Hidan continued asking stupid questions, and continued to be oblivious to the pinkette who happened to be in the general area.

What Hidan _does_ notice, is the slightly familiar dagger in a small girls room that Kakuzu keeps checking on.

"Are you a _PEDOPHILE?_ " He pretty much screams in disgust.

He doesn't think that Kakuzu plans on sewing his head back on anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

He hasn't questioned his partners motives for some time, but he thinks that the old fucker has finally gone senile. That's the only way he can give motive for him buying ("No, I stole it dumbass.") a rather feminine ribbon that was a delightful shade of pink.

(The same exact shade that he saw on a small child back in the tree hugger village)

Because really, what the fuckery is going on Kakuzu?

(He can't wrap his head around it.)

Hidan decided to take up more sacrifices in order to pray for Kakuzu to get back to normal. And quick.

(He doesn't want to admit it, but he's a little concerned.)

(okay, maybe a lot concerened.)

(He's not sure why, but he slips in a cheap necklace in the "gift". At least, he assumes it's a gift)

(Kakuzu kept giving him odd looks for the next few months.)

They don't return to Konoha for about a year. It bugs Kakuzu a little bit, but he doesn't show it.

* * *

Sakura is panicking. She doesn't want to admit it, but she is, and she's made a rather… strange, to say the least, friend.

He curses a lot. But he's loyal, and is generally nice.

He has really cool hair though, its lavender, and his eyes are pink ("Fucking hell no bitch, they're magenta! Hear me? MAGENTA!"). He's also older than her, by a year.

He's really tall too, at least to her he is.

Also, she got a ribbon.

And a really pretty necklace.

But that was the last thing she got from her dad. And possibly the guy who follows him around.

Sakura hasn't been in touch with him (and she uses that term loosely, they haven't even talked yet) in about a year.

And _that's_ why she's concerned and panicking.

(She's not really sure why though. They can handle themselves, and she can handle herself.)

(She's really nervous, and ends up stalking the night with her new friend and "picking up" things.)

* * *

Q) Why do you guys like this story?


	5. Chapter 5

Hansuke isn't too sure of his new… "friend". She's strange, and he doesn't even know her name, but they _are_ friends.

Because random pink haired girls just don't drag strange boys around while committing thievery. He knows that much for certain.

Especially when it's three in the morning and she's wearing a black beanie covering her hair.

He isn't even sure why he agreed to go with her in the first place. Maybe it's because they're pretty much similar?

Or maybe it's because he wants somebody who won't run away when he talks to them?

(Is my language really _that_ bad, he wonders. Then he looks at delicate fairy looking Sakura smiling at him like he's the best thing since sliced bread and he shrugs it off.)

(She was really smiling at the locksmith behind him.)

(The locksmith was terrified, and he couldn't figure out why.)

(He blames it on the strange girl who was staring him down.)

(Sakura has a slightly murderous feeling tighten in her chest. She blames it on not having enough supplies.)

(The locksmith, later that week, trips down the stairs and snaps his neck.)

(Nobody could figure out why he died, and deemed it an accident.)

Somewhere on a plain road, Kakuzu sneezes in the middle of a battle, causing his weapon to jerk suddenly and stab the nin he was fighting. He suddenly wonders how his supposed kid is. (He's still in denial.)

(Hidan is slow to figure it out, but he's finally getting an idea.)

"Neh, Friend-chan." Hansuke finally got around to ask the important question. "What's your name?"

"Haruno Sakura. What's your name?"

"Hansuke. No last name."

Sakura… He decides to keep her around.

Plus he actually likes it when they run around at night. It's interesting, and she helps him with his homework too. She can cook like nobody's business, he really likes her rice balls.

(It's nice, he thinks, to not be alone anymore.)

* * *

My brother thinks I'm upset about my birthday, which is kinda funny, but I'm just feeling a little disphoria and I cant come out to them. *cue pained laughter*


	6. Chapter 6

_IT'S GRADUATION TIME BITCHES!_ Inner crowed loudly, causing Sakura to wince, and grab her head. Hansuke glanced at her before awkwardly patting her head and leaving her in front of the academy. She glanced up, and barely caught butterscotch skin and black fabric disappearing behind the roof from where he was perched.

(She could have sworn she heard somebody laughing.)

She smiled and confidently stalked into the school. She already passed, she was only there to find out who her team was. Get in, get out. Simple. Clean.

Just like she's been doing for years.

Except, it wasn't simple.

Or quick.

(Personally, she wants to murder him for making them wait.)

She took the time to brush up on her sealwork decorating her hands and arms. She would check the ones on the sides of her hips, but that would make the two boys probably feel awkward.

(Hansuke wouldn't feel awkward about it. They were pretty much the same person.)

(With, you know… different personalities. And separate bodies.)

(Okay, not the same person, just really, really close.)

Her two teammates look at her, most likely wondering what she was doing.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan!" The blond- what was his name?- loudly whispered to her. "What are you-"

The door crashed open, and her savior was loudly munching on dango.

"YO BITCH YA WANT SOME FOOD?" Hansuke smirked at the bewildered and shocked looks from the other two boys.

Sakura on the other hand, barely looked up and grabbed the stick in his hand, and started reading a book about sealing.

The blond one snapped out of his daze once 'Suke sat down.

"HEY! Don't call Sakura-chan a bitch you bastard!"

"Why?" everybody, as in the team mates, stilled, and looked at her.

"What…?" The dark haired one,- Sasuke?- was the one to ask.

Sakura shrugged, and looked at them from the corner of her eye, somehow looking down on them even though they were at eye level, and smirked. "It's a term of affection between us, personally, I feel comforted that he spews filthy language every few seconds."

A hearty "Damn straight!" proved her point from the odd looking older boy.

"Besides, I would be worried if he didn't call me a bitch."

They had no time to reply, there sensei was there at the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Inspired by "Can't hold us" by Macklemore.

* * *

A few years after defecting from Konoha, Sixteen year old Haruno Sakura can be found dancing and singing at four in the morning in a laundromat somewhere in Amekagura.

(She's in her underwear. Hansuke is also dancing and singing with her.)

This was the scene that Pein walks into.

(He didn't expect this.)

"What the…" he mumbled to himself, watching the carefree teens with an unimpressed expression on his face.

(Seriously, they're both in their underwear, and they have the strangest looks he's seen since Kisame.)

"SO WE PUT OUR HANDS UP! LIKE THE CEILING CAN'T HOLD UUUSSS!"

(He just wanted to wash his clothes.)

Sighing, Pein pinched his nose and turned to an empty washer and shoved his laundry into it.

(He should have noticed that the singing stopped, but the music was rather loud.)

He dug around his pockets looking for a couple coins to put in the machine to start it, but sound that he didn't have any. Dropping the basket, he looked at the ceiling with a murderous gaze. He was already having a shitty week, he should have been at least allowed to wash his clothes.

The slight jingle of coins being put into something broke him from his thoughts. He looked down to see the girl (still in her underwear) putting coins in the washer he was using.

To say he was confused and weary was the least of it.

By the time he decided to talk to the two kids, they had already left, the music went with them.

When he mentioned this to his treasurer of the organization, he seemed more pissed off at the fact that the girl was pretty much naked with and traveling with a boy.

This was, by far, the strangest day he has had.


	8. Chapter 8

"I say that we should still move forward, but still send a messenger for back up." Sakura added her two cents in to the conversation. The three boys and the drunkard looked at her like she grew a second head and started speaking giraffe. She fought hard not to laugh at the looks on their faces.

(But seriously, who goes into these kind of situations without back up. They _know_ they're going to have a tougher enemy.)

Kakashi slowly smiled. "Good thinking Sakura."

She mentally wilted under the praise. She wished it was her father saying that, but she couldn't have that. Not yet at least. She would have to wait, and bide her time.

~ Some time late~

They ran into Zabuza, who apparently only stopped by to talk with Sakura for a few minutes, and left after giving something to her.

(It was the next book to advance her sealing.)

(She knew her dad had something to do with it.)

Apparently the backup team had 'Suke on it.

Sakura was really happy, and proceeded to glomp him, much to the astonishment of everybody, and he hugged her back.

(His female teammate fainted. They didn't know he could be so… affectionate. Or that he even had a friend.)

"Well," His sensei muttered. "This is an interesting development…"

To which Sakura sassily snapped back: "It's not a development if we've been friends for years."

(Hansuke's teammates had always believed he was too much of an asshole to have friends. Much less being friends with a delicate almost fairy looking younger girl.)

"Let's just get a move on… Please." Hansuke's other team mate wheezed out.

* * *

This series of one shots will be ending shortly, i plan on ending it at the chuunin exams. Don't worry though, this is only the base for the sequel (Which will not be a series of one shots.)

Q) Does anyone want me to add in a pairing in the sequel?

Q2) How do you think it'll start off with? Her defection? Or her finally getting to talk to her Otou-san? Or maybe something else... A death maybe?


	9. Chapter 9

Executed. He- no he could- whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy he couldn't- he's not- not dead. He can't- he promised.

"Nononononono, he can't- you're lying YOUR FUCKING LYING!" oh god the agony of losing the other half of your soul, she couldn't quiet describe the white hot feeling in her chest that blinded her eyes with the red haze of murder.

"I'm so sorry Sakura. He was executed under the orders of the Hokage for treason."

(She never saw the body.)

Kakashi patted her shoulder, only for her to jerk away and flood the room with killer intent. It wasn't much, but it made him pause and giver her space. Not that he needed to give it to her, she was already out the window and racing across the rooftops to her bedroom.

(He doesn't remember showing her that, but shrugged it off. He does remember showing her how to climb trees using chakra.)

Sakura nearly crashed into her vanity after she slammed through (and by that she means she crashed through the window, breaking the glass) the window. She started focusing her chakra to her storage seals decorating her and began touching (and packing) everything she could get her hands on.

Familiar chakra brushed up against her senses, but she ignored it and soon enough her room was completely void of any trace that she had even lived there. She was angry. Her best friend (She loved him, but now she wouldn't get the chance to tell him. Well, she wouldn't have anyways.) was dead, and probably partially her fault.

(Those plans they had written out, those goddamn plans, were probably the major hint to treason.)

She would have to act alone now.

( _He's not- he cant be- whywhywhywhywhy!)_

She felt empty. Inner wasn't talking at all.

She was alone.

All alone.

She hated it.

(There was a scroll on her window, with something forbidden in it.)

(It would hurt.)

(She used it.)

(Kakuzu wished that she wouldn't have to use it.)

(Not like this.)

(It was better than how he used it though.)

 ** _Do you wish to live? To see your precious doll again?_**

Hansuke knew he was dead.

That didn't explain where he was.

There was only darkness, but different shades of darkness. He could almost make out a shape of a large humanoid.

 _Doll? Oh. Sakura._

 _Shit._

* * *

I lied. I'm not doing the Chuunin exams.

Still, even I didn't expect this. She's pretty much following his footsteps.

 _AAnnd!_ Who is that large humanoid shape?


	10. Chapter 10

"Neh, Kura-chan!" The tiny pinkette looked over her shoulder to see her longtime friend, Hansuke. Yes, that Hansuke.

The crass loudmouth who didn't really know how to shut up.

The same one that had a mouth so dirty that he could just walk onto a boat and a sailor would automatically blush.

(Mostly because the last time he was on a boat there was a sailor around his age that swung for that team.)

(Hansuke didn't really notice though.)

And Sakura smiled at him like he was the best thing since sliced bread.

It warmed his heart.

"Yeah?" She talked around the dango in her mouth, somehow still sounding as clear and concise as ever.

(He still wasn't sure how she did it. It must've been a jutsu or something.)

"Was wondering when you wanted to get lunch…" he shoved his hands into his pockets and waited patiently while she stared at him wondering where she wanted to go.

"Okay." Sakura grinned and looped her arm around his and marched onwards. "My team is having lunch at Ichirakus and I hafta meet them there, wanna join?"

He shrugged, not really caring. As long as he was with her, and had food in front of him, he didn't care who joined them.

* * *

Lunch with Sakuras friends, Kakashi had decided, was an extremely bad idea given how protective her two teammates had become in regards to her. Considering that they were glaring at Hansuke like territorial animals, it was a surprise that the duo hadn't noticed the tension.

Kakashi was legitimately surprised when Hansuke's hair _didn't_ catch on fire. Yet.

Actually, now that Kakashi thought about it, the seating pattern sort of told him what was happening. Sakura, in fact, did notice the glaring and was essentially protecting her friend as he was sitting next to the wall with the pinkette on his other side occasionally giving her two teammates a rather murderous glance when they shifted and looked like they were about to attack the boy.

Huh. Interesting.

Kakashi wondered how they would hold in a two on two fight between each other.

He would have to tell them it's just training and see who works best with who.

* * *

Does anybody have any suggestions on how to start a series based on these one shots?


	11. I have updog

In which Sakura plays a prank, and Hansuke loses a bet

* * *

Sakura somberly walked into the room, with an upset looking Hansuke. The few members of the notorious gang known as Akatsuki looked at them, this was the most depressed they have ever seen the latest additions to the group.

"I just got back from the doctors." Sakura sniffled. Most of them stiffened, guessing that it was bad news. "I have updog.

Finally, after several minutes, Pain asked what was on everybodies mind. "Whats updog?"

Sakura shuddered. "Not much, WHAT UP WITH YOU?!"

Finally letting go of her shudders she fell to the ground laughing her ass off as Hansuke started sobbing and handed her twenty bucks.

Hidan realized what had happened and joined Sakura in her laughter.

"I FUCKING TOLD YOU I COULD DO IT!" she shrieked, and 'Suke cussed out everybody.

Meanwhile, Pain had also realized what happened and proceeded to grow mushrooms in his emo corner since he had fallen for the stupid prank. Konan snorted and Kakuzu continued ignoring all of the idiots in the room, leaving Kisame to walk into the very confusing situation.

"What the hell is going on in here? Sakura, what happened?" He shouted over all of the noise.

"I just found out I have updog."

"What's updog?"

"GOD DAMNIT NOT AGAIN!"


	12. Heart pains: Kisame and Candy

Kisame merely wanted to get a doughnut out of the refrigerator. He didn't plan on being "startled" by a large figure in the nearly pitch black kitchen that sounded like it was snacking on one of Zetsu's bodies (the human ones that he eats) around one in the morning.

And he certainly did not meant to startle it too.

Which was how he found himself chasing the thing around the base on the ceiling as tiny chunks of _something_ flew into his face.

Of course, he knew that if he made loud enough noises that someone would eventually wake up and help him catch the shadow demon.

They eventually came into the living room where it looked as if Pein and Konan just came back from their own mission and the shadow demon was finally destroyed by the light.

Well, that would have been correct if…

"What the hell?" Kisame heard Pein mutter to himself as the three of them face a feral looking Sakura with a… with what seemed to be a ten pound blue gummy bear, or what was left of it. Black tentacles that they had all associated with Kakuzu drilled themselves into the gummy bear so that Sakura could use her hands while she was running, but now that she wasn't running anymore, her hands flew back to the remains of the candy and shoved more into her mouth.

Dark rings circled her eyes, and it was easy to see that this was the first time in who knows how long that she had even stepped back into a house.

"Sakura? Where have you been?" Konan scolded the girl, who whipped her head back to the other two and hissed at them. Kisame shook his head. For the first time in forever they finally see the mysterious pinkette (and they still don't know how or why she was here in the first place. She just sort of… showed up with the Zombie duo.) and she acts like this. It was nearly too much.

Shortly, the rest of the sleep riddled members showed up. Kisame figured that Pein must have called them. His own partner was the first to show up, followed by the artists, then the masked man, the cannibal (if he was even human in the first place) And finally, the two that brought this strange girl, although as they were in the middle of a mission, they only got back to base around six in the morning. The pinkette had fallen asleep while everyone waited for the two to get back.

The blue swordsman took in Kakuzu'z reaction to seeing the feral girl with scars oh so similar to his. It seemed that his entire body sagged in relief, and a stress that was in Hidans shoulders had disappeared too. Yes, they had been very worried for the teen.

"Oh dear." Kakuzu muttered to himself. Sakura stirred, and Kisame subtly hid himself behind his partner, who gave him a look. Kakuzu looked up, and explained to the others. "Her body is still getting used to having a second heart. The first time always hurts the most, whether it be mentally, emotionally, or physically."

"Tou-san?" Her raspy voice called out, but she wasn't completely there. Her eyes told everything. She was still pretty out of it.

"Wait what?!"

* * *

A.N. If anybody wants to know, I am currently working on a version of this that isn't a one shot or a series of drabble. Also, it'll be in chronological order and may not necessarily contain things from the oneshots. Although, if you guys could suggest a title for it, that would really help.


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura calmly sipped her tea that she ordered, and watched the almost Sasuke-like reaction from Hansuke at the sight of his relative. For the most part, it was glaring and growling.

For the other part, (as in Hidans side of things) it was yelling and cursing.

"-CANNOT BELIEVE YOU PULLED THAT DICKWAD MOVE AND THEN HAD THE BALLS TO CONTACT _ME_ TO BAIL YOU OUT!" Sakura frowned at this. In reality, Hansuke did not write the letter to his brother, it was Sakura who wrote the letter to her father in hopes that he would come as they had been arrested in the capital, and she didn't feel like being on wanted posters everywhere with people looking for her.

She didn't have time for that.

"Neh, jackass. Get your facts straight. _I_ contacted _my father_. Hansuke just happened to be with me. Now, please kindly inform _my father_ that I send my thanks." Her voice was cold as ice, with a sharp glint in her eyes that only promised pain if he didn't co-operate. "Now, **_FUCK OFF._** " She stood from the bench and whirled around, her hair floating around her making her look like an angry wraith.

A scrape of a chair a few minutes later, and Hansuke was following her with a gaping Hidan left behind, who eventually asked himself: "How'd they get arrested anyways?"

* * *

(Several days later)

A soaking wet Hansuke and Sakura stood before Kakuzu (and lets not forget to mention a howling Kisame behind him with the rest of the members looking on curiously), smiling sheepishly. He snorted and uncrossed his arms. "What did you two get into now?"

"It's not what we got into now, but what we got into previously." Sakura sagely nodded, fighting a grin and giggles. "Okay, so you know when I trashed the Capitals palace and then a few things mysteriously went missing after that? Well… You'll never believe who he's cheating with!"

She unwound an inked up ribbon from her hair and swiped it with chakra, causing a scroll to poof into existence. "It turns out that the Fire Daimyo is cheating on his wife."

Pain raised a pierced eyebrow. He knew that the Daimyo of the Land of Fire was cheating on his wife, but he didn't care as it hadn't interested him. However, he found himself leaning in with interest as Hansuke began howling with laughter, easily matching Kisame's volume, and Sakura seemed t fight down a rather fangirlish squeal.

"His old childhood friend and supposed rival, the Daimyo of the Land of Rivers!" She allowed herself a small squeal, not as loud or as long as she would've normally have done. "It's perfect blackmail material!" And a worthy romance story, she secretly thinks to herself.

Sasori turned sharply and looked at the unassuming girl in a new light. Maybe, he thinks, that he should reevaluate her worth. He decided against it when Kakuzu punched him straight in the face and muttered something low enough so only the puppet heard it. He decided against using Sakura.

* * *

On another, unrelated note, it has been six years since the Great Repainting, and they're still attempting to clean the palace to its original colors. However, it seems as if that there are living entities within the palace that repaint everything a bright light pink, lavender, teal, and mint with floral patterns randomly spotting were ever the dark ink-like entities decide. A young girl visits every so often to ogle, gawk, and giggle at the strange phenomenon. After several incidents with the dark entities, visitors are no longer allowed to feed them.

* * *

I am now taking up prompts for the next few chapters. If you want to see something specific, please tell me, i'd love to try it.


	14. Modern World Au

Modern AU.

"Wait... You're _his_ daughter?"

The day started off well enough. It was bright, and beautiful out, and all she had wanted to do was visit the art exhibit. If she had began to flirt with the artist who made the sculptures since he was awfully cute, who was to blame her?

And when he started talking with her for a few days after, and asked her to dinner, how was she supposed to say no?

But then the entire incident with the gang from the east side of the city happened, and Sasori had taken her to the hide out to keep her safe and maybe introduce her to the rest of the organization.

"Yeah? I know that it isn't really obvious but we _do_ have the same last name. Actually, if you look close enough at my eyes, I have the same red ring, although it isn't as thick as his."

And it was true.

He had high hopes for this one, but he knew that he would die if Kakuzu found out about his intentions. He wasn't really planning on keeping Sakura around for too long.

Well, Sakura had the same plans as Sasori, if a little more apathetic.

It also didn't hurt that he never noticed the money disappearing from his wallet.


	15. Chapter 15

"Okay, but I made you socks." she held up a pair of hideously orange socks that seemed to go up and up and up.

"These… are thigh highs." Hansuke pointed out, carefully keeping his face blank.

Sakura looked at him like he was a bit of a dumbass.

"Did I fucking stutter?" she raised an eyebrow at him, clearly not amused with him.

"Ah." he grinned and took the neon orange thigh high socks from her. "Thanks, Saku-chan."

"What the fuck are you wearing?"

"My birthday present."

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, and i am trying to get back into writing, but its been hard lately, so my writing probably wont be at its best. I do really appreciate you guys reading this though, and if anyone ever wants to take this up and make it idk, more serious, longer, more coherent, you're welcome to, but please let me know if you do so i can check it out!


End file.
